Prince and the Bakery Girl
by Glaceon Lover India Rocks
Summary: how can 1 cake bring together 4 sole mate well in this story it can. Drew the Prince of Hoenn and Paul the Prince of Sinnoh meet there sole mates in a not so normal way but love always finds a way. as for May and Dawn just normal girls well use to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Hi all I'm here with a new fic I really have no idea on what it's going to be about. All I know is that it's got a prince in it so this could be a fail or awesome. **_

_**Lydia: Yep and from now on the A/N won't be so long**_

_**Me: Yep neither me nor Lydia own Pokémon, READ ON!**_

Prince and the Bakery Girl.

"Drew come on it's time to get ready. We are going to get a cake for your party or … well, you are coming now. Come on" My mum the Queen said.

"Do I have too" I wined.

"Yes. Now come on before I get Harley on you." My Mum said. And Harley is the mean has-no-heart Butler who I think is gay.

"Fine. Fine" I jumped out of bed.

"And before you go do your hair, it's a mess" She said walking out of my room.

I sighed and got dressed.

"Are you ready to meet the town's people" My mum said showing up out of nowhere like always.

"You mean get ripped apart by the towns people" I said bringing back a bad time.

"It won't be that bad again" My mum said.

"Fine bye" I said walking out. The streets seemed empty. Wait what time is it I looked at my watch 10:10 everyone's at work or doing house work YES no dying today.

'What's that smell? I think its bread and that means a bakery and that means cakes' I thought running off to where the smell was.

I found the place on a hill that was paved with a light shade of brown stones it was tucked in between two big terest houses I opened the door to hear someone singing a soft song.

_I'm coming home. Coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away all pain of yesterday. _

"Ahem" I said. The girl had brown hair and sapphire eyes that were full with joy and happiness.

"Oh, sorry what would you like?" The girl smiled.

"What kind of cakes do you have" I asked kind of happy that this person didn't rip me apart.

"Right this way please" she said leading me into a room with wedding cakes cupcakes big cakes small cakes everything.

"Oh and I'm May" The girl 'May' said

"I'm sure you know me" I said flipping my hair.

"Yes I do the great prince Drew at my bakery" May said sarcastically.

"So you really own this place" I asked.

"No, but I live here with the baker and his daughter. I'm like part of the family" May smiled.

"Cool. You must get good pay" I said still looking at the cakes.

"Yep" May said.

"Hey May come here!" Someone shouted.

"I'll be right there Dawn!" May shouted back.

"I'll come to you" This so called 'Dawn' shouted.

"K".

"So have you chosen" May asked me.

"I think so. How much is the one at the top there?" I asked as 'Dawn' walked in.

She has deep blue hair that goes down to her waist and sapphire eyes much like May's.

"OMG you're the prince! Only you, May, wouldn't tell the world about this. Not even your best friend!" 'Dawn' screeched.

"Hey its work and you know I'm not a crazed fan girl" May said. "Anyway, you want that one?" May finished pointing to the one I wanted.

"Yeah, how much" I asked.

"£20:59, it's a bit much but it is a big cake. If you want me to can home deliver it" May offered.

"No need I'll come by later and get it. Thanks for the help May" I said walking out.

"Its fine, a job is a job" May said going to the counter.

"May, are you ready for the home deliveries? I want to help" Dawn said.

"You just want to ride the cake cart don't you" May said as I was still walking out.

"Hey maybe Prince Drew would like to come too?" Dawn said loud so I would hear.

"I think the Prince of the country would be a bit too busy to go wondering around town with two working class girls" May said.

"Well, if it's fun and keeps me out of the castle I would do it" I said slowly turning around.

"Really" May asked.

"Yeah, when was the last time you think I have been out with people that are not high and mighty or gay?" I said thinking back to a weird time.

"Well… ok. Good thing I have 4 trolleys then hey" May said.

"You mind if I invite a friend" I asked.

"Not at all. The more help I get the more fun we have later" May said.

"Hey May, can I ware that cute pink sundress and sandals that you have?" Dawn asked. I kept out of that talk and went back to my phone.

"Hey Paul want to get out of being bored to death" I asked my friend Prince Paul of Sinnoh.

"Anything to get out of this death trap, why?" Paul asked

"I'm at a bakery with two chicks, like hot ones, and we're doing some random racing with trolleys or something all I know is it's a small piece of freedom" I said.

"I'll be right there" Paul said "Wait where are you?" Paul asked.

"Well it's called Sunsets, you heard of it?" I asked.

"Yeah it's just down the street from where I am" Paul said. He was here because of the party, he came really early.

"Right see you in a minute" I said.

"K".

"So who's coming" May asked as Dawn went upstairs for something.

"Oh just Paul" I said.

"You mean Prince Paul of Sinnoh" May said looking shocked.

"Yeah look there he is now" I said.

"Oh this is going to be so funny when Dawn comes down" May said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Paul is Dawn's like ultimate Prince, you know even before you" May said. "Yeah this going to be funny."

"Hey Drew what's up" Paul said. "And who are you?" Paul asked May.

"Hi I'm May and the girl that sees you and faints is Dawn" May said.

"What?" Paul asked looking confused.

"Just wait and see" May said.

"Hey May thanks for the dress and…" Dawn was about to finish what she was saying, but started screaming Paul's name and then collapsed.

"Oh that's Dawn" Paul said May started laughing.

"Yep, can you help me put her on the beach?" May said still laughing a bit at Dawn.

_**Me: Ok I'm going to stop there, hope that was ok **_

_**Lydia: It was fine **_

_**Me: Ok now I want your opinion on what I should do. Can the story keep going or go bye? **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Hi, from now on Lydia is doing the editing**_

_**Lydia: Yep and that means I'm doing something in the story.**_

_**Me: So here we go **_

_**Lydia: India and Lydia don't own pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

The Prince and the Baker Girl__

"I'm ok" Dawn said waking up from being out cold.

"Good old Dawn" I laughed.

"How long was I out?" Dawn asked.

"About 2 minutes, anyway let's go we're late" I said getting out 4 cake carts.

"Everyone ready?" I asked.

"What are we going with them" Drew asked.

"Racing, what you think?" I said as I hopped on to one and went down the hill.

"HEY MAY, THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" Dawn shouted at me. " Oh well!"

Paul was 4th Dawn was 3rd Drew was 2nd and I was 1st

"Well…that was good" Drew said as he stopped.

"Yer but now we need to do the cakes we only did that because you needed to know how to use it but after we can" I said.

"Cool… where am I delivering again?" Drew asked.

"Well do you know the town like the back of your hand" I asked.

"Nope"

"Well then you're with me" I sighed.

"What about Dawn and Paul" Drew said.

"Dawn knows the area she and Paul go together" I said "That's simple maths isn't it?"

"Alright so me and Paul are taking this down to and that down to Nare, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yep me and Drew are going down to Sandylands and we all meet here at 6 o'clock, got it?" I said.

"K see you then" Dawn said pushing the cakes down to Nare with Paul.

"You ready to go" I asked Drew.

"Yep and I'll help push unlike Paul" Drew said.

2 hours went by as quick as someone switching on a light switch. Me and Drew where waiting at the place when Dawn and Paul came up.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Dawn asked.

"Yep full length or half?" I asked Dawn.

"What?" Paul and Drew asked.  
>"The length we did at the begging is not the whole thing, look down there" I said as we all looked down at what seemed to go on forever.<p>

"Oh! We're doing the whole thing!" Drew said.

"Sweet" Paul exclaimed.

"To the top of the hill" I said and everyone charged up there. We all got on the cake carts and said together:

"1"

"2"

"3"

"GO!"

Me and Drew were tying but not for long Drew pulled ahead "DAM- ewwww a bug just went in my mouth" Drew laughed at hearing me say that.

But then as his mouth was open one went in his mouth

"HA" I said quickly so I didn't get another one.

Then something we didn't see before, a fountain, in the middle of the track. It was really meant for pedestrians (people walking) not cars so that was like a clearing and now there's a fountain there.

"FOLLOW ME" I shouted to everyone they nodded I went down an alleyway full of kids, and then we turn left down another ally that looked the same.

We kept that up until we came to the end of the hill.

"Oh god that was hard" I said panting whilst sitting down on the floor.

"When did that fountain get put there?" Dawn asked.

"Who knows" I said.

"You know that was the best fun we have had in like 5 years" Drew said. But right after we heard lots of screams.

"Dam we have to go before we die, can we take these? Thanks" Drew said quickly and in a flash he and Paul were gone with 2 cake carts.

"YOU BETTER BRING THEM BACK" I shouted.

Me and Dawn went home to be greeted by the owner of the bakery and his young daughter Winter. Winter was 9 had short light purple hair and eyes and was pretty small.

"Oh hi I just finished the home delivers. Aren't you home early?" I said/ asked.

"Hi May. Winter found a dress quicker than expected so were back" He said.

"Hi George" Dawn said popping up from behind me.

"You too Dawn" Gorge said.

"May, Dawn, want to see my dress?" Winter said.

"Why not" Me and Dawn said as we went upstairs.

"Stay here until I'm dressed" winter said.

"Ok"

The door closed.

"Right 5 quid, it's sky blue and over £120.00" I said.

"Baby Pink and over £400.00" Dawn said. We waited for about 2 minutes and then she came out in BABY PINK.

"It was £400 quid" Winter said as I passed Dawn the money without a word.

"Anyway, I have good news! My dad likes you guys so much that he is offering to give you some money to get dresses to, you know, the ball" winter said.

"OMG I forgot about the ball! MAY WE NEED DRESSES, LIKE NOW!" Dawn screamed shaking me to death.

"Ok just don't do that again" I said as I tested my ear to see if I had gone deaf.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that!" Dawn said.

"Its fine" I said as I put my arm down.

"So how much money are we talking about" I asked still a little shaky.

"£500 each" Winter said. Me and Dawn fainted.

"Are you guys ok?" Winter asked.

"Just Dandy" We said.

"MAY, DAWN, COME HERE! YOU HAVE SOME PEOPLE AT THE DOOR!" George shouted. Me and Dawn got up and hurried downstairs with Winter.  
>"Oh, hey guys" I said as I saw Drew and Paul.<p>

"Hey we need the cake" Drew said.

"Oh, and after, Drew we need to get some suits" Paul said to Drew.

"Ok come bac…"I started but Winter stopped me by running up to Drew and hugging him.  
>"Winter" I sighed.<p>

"OMG! How do you guys know Prince Drew?" She asked.

"He came here this morning to get a cake" I said in a bored tone.

"REALLY?" Winter screamed.

"Yeah" Me and Dawn said.

"COOL" Winter said, still hugging Drew.

"Winter! Get off Drew!" I sighed.

"Fine" Winter said letting go of Drew.

"Anyway, this way for the cake" I said walking into a big room with the cake that had yet to be picked up.

"Thanks" Drew said.

"It's fine, hey Dawn, we need to go now. Half the good dresses are gone by now!" I said.

"You guys going to the mall?" Drew asked.

"Yeah we need a dress for your big ball which DAWN is making me go to" I said.

"Ok, we should go together. Me and Paul need some suits anyway" Drew said.

"I don't see why not, but I don't want to be mobbed, so you and Paul have to wear wigs" I said.  
>"But we don't have wigs" Drew wined.<p>

"WINTER, BOY WIGS NOW!" I shouted and 2 seconds later Winter came back with two wigs, one ginger and the other black.

"Nice choice winter" I said fitting the ginger wig on Drew "You look amazing" I said trying but failing to hold back the laughter.

"It looks like you got the black one Paul" Dawn said and you could see the relief on Paul's face.

"Right let's go"

_**Me: I'm ending it here, ok **_

_**Lydia: ok not as good as the first one, but who cares? **_

_**Me: ME! I care! All you people, was this chapter bad**_ ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Hi all! Thanks for all the kind words and from now on the grammar will always be good because of my best friend Lydia.**_

_**Lydia: Hi all, I bet most of you don't know who I am. Well, I and India share the account but India uses it more, I just edit the stories.**_

_**Me: He I'm not good with grammar.**_

_**Lydia: You got that right.**_

_**Me: I don't own pokemon and READ ON!**_

_**The Prince and the Bakery Girl**_

_**May's POV**_

_"Really ginger May really" Drew said._

_"Yep now come on, we need to get to the mall" I said pulling Drew._

_"So May" Dawn started, walking up to me as I was still dragging Drew "What shop we going to?"._

_"How about that shop we always dreamed about going to but never had any money?" I said thoughtfully._

_"YAY I WAS HOPEING THAT ONE!" Dawn squealed._

_"I think me and Paul are going to go now" Drew said, slowly inching away with Paul._

_"Nope! You're coming with us to tell us if we look good or not." I said cheerfully dragging Drew by the ear (Remind you of anyone at all) and walking into a shop._

_"Even thought you know the answer is always going to be no?" Drew teased._

_"Hump" I said stomping off._

_"Now you've done it Drew." Dawn spat at Drew and went after me._

_"Hello you two! I'm Mary would you like any help?" A young lady asked._

_"Sure, we're looking for some ballroom dresses" I said hoping they weren't out of stock._

_"Oh well you're very lucky we just got a new stock of them so you now have a wide range of choice" Mary said._

_"Sweet!" I hi-fived Dawn._

_"This way please" Mary lad the way._

_With Drew and Paul. Third Person POV_

_"I bet you Dawn comes out in something pink." Paul said grimacing slightly._

_"I bet you May comes out in something Red" Drew said smirking._

_And Drew was right. May walked out in a peach dress with a red sash going from her shoulder to her hip and a little bit of it at the helm of the dress. She also had white elbow gloves with a tint of red and red heels._

_But Dawn was in a baby blue dress with a deep blue sash. White elbow gloves with a tint of blue and had silver heels._

_The boys just looked in awe with their mouths wide open. A fly flew into Drew's mouth._

_"Disgusting fly!" Drew exclaimed spitting it out._

_"I'm not a fly Drew that's just mean" May said turning around and crossing her arms._

_"No May I didn't mean that. It rally was- I mean, you look amazing" Drew said slightly flustered._

_"Really" May asked turning around._

_"Yeah." Drew honestly never thought May could look so good._

_"Aww you two are so cute together" Dawn cooed._

_"NO WE ARE NOT" May and Drew shouted together._

_"Say what you want, but you are just adorable" Dawn smiled._

_"Well whatever you say. You and Paul look like a couple" May said._

_"WE DO NOT" Dawn shouted and Paul bellowed._

_"Are you ok over here" Mary said appearing behind them._

_"Oh yeah, we're fine but we would like theses dresses." May said shooting a pointed glance at Dawn._

_"Sure that's 100 each" Mary said._

_"Lucky we have 500, right Dawn?" May said._

_"Anyway me and Paul need to go you know suites and everything" Drew said as Paul nodded._

_"We sell suites here too. We're just better known for our dresses" Mary said._

_"Errrm" Paul and Drew faultered._

_"COME ON LET'S GO HOP TO HOP TO" May and Dawn pushed Drew and Paul into the suites section._

_"So are they your boyfriends?" Mary asked._

_"WHAT!" May and Dawn screamed._

_"Well you just seem very happy to be around them." Mary observed._

_"You know guys these suites aren't too bad." Drew said walking out of the changing rooms._

_"Yeah I think you're right dude" Paul said coming out after him._

_Drew was wearing a white suit (As you can see im not very good at describing suites so do with it what you want)_

_Paul was in just a normal black suite. How like Paul to do that._

_"Hey guys how about a group picture?" Dawn suggested._

_"I don't mind but I'm sure Paul will" Drew said._

_"PLEASE PAUL! Pleeeeeaaaaase? I really want to Paul!" Dawn said pouting._

_"….fine" Paul agreed. May gave Mary a camera and they got into position._

_May and Dawn were next to each other and Drew and Paul on each side of Dawn and May. Drew put his hand on May's shoulder and although May didn't notice, he was making bunny ears._

_Paul did the same but was smiling for the second time in his life._

_Click_

_"Thanks Mary, well we better get this stuff and get home." May said._

_"Yeah and me and Paul need to pay for them." Drew said._

_"Yep me and Dawn will be at the bakery" May said over her shoulder as she made her way to the changing rooms to take off the dress._

_"Okay!" Came the reply._

_So Dawn and May went home just to see some people in black suites._

_"Ahh there she is!" Gorge said pointing to May._

_"Ah May, when we were doing up your house we found this safe under the floor boards. It has a number lock. We wanted to know if by any chance you knew about it." One man in black said._

_"A safe? Try 1998 as the key. See my family did a thing that if something was for someone the lock would be their date of birth. If it's for me it will be that." May said._

_"Would you like to put it in your family's stuff?" The man asked._

_"Yeah but can Dawn come too?" May asked._

_"Sure." a different man in black said._

_May's POV_

_So here I was at the house were all my family died. A couple of years back a plane crashed into our house._

_Flashback_

_"Mummy is everyone here" A 6 year old said._

_"Yes May, I'm just going to go downstairs to let everyone know you're here." My mum said._

_I looked out of the window and saw something in the back ground. I couldn't tell what it was but it was heading for us._

_I was about to call mum and tell her but everyone started singing happy birthday to me. I saw it coming closer and closer._

_I kept screaming but no one would listen then I jumped behind the couch getting cover just before it crashed._

_I stayed there for about 10 seconds -it felt like 10 minutes- I got up to see nobody had survived I ran to mum._

_"Mummy talk to me. Mummy please! Daddy! Mummy! Max! Anyone!" After shaking everybody, I ran upstairs and sat in the corner of the room the plane hadn't got to. No one could see me and I couldn't see them. I sat there for a log time._

_It was dark, the house was still on fire a little bit. The screams were still going on in my head, tears were still blocking my vision when someone finally came for me. I don't remember who he was but I doubt anyone would have._

_I was taken to the police office and I slept there in a corner. I hadn't moved for 4 days from that corner. Some man came and took pity on me and wanted to take me home. That man was Gorge. He had lost his wife a couple of days before. He had wanted children but he couldn't get that now so he decided to adopt._

_End of flashback_

So here I am again the man lead me and Dawn to the area where the safe was I put in 1998.

It worked! Inside was a locket. It was my mum's. I had always wanted it but mom said I would get it when I was older. Behind was a photo album. It had pictures of all the good times I had. From when I was born to my 6th birthday party.

_**Me: I say I'm done it's a ok place to stop plus I'm tired. I just did my second day of school ok so please review and be kind.**_

_**Lydia: Yeah India needs a pick me up.**_

_**Me: Anyway thanks for reading bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: Sorry for the mess up in the last chapter with the flashback in normal and everything else in italics.**_

_**Lydia: India messed up**_

_**Me: Sorry anyway I do not own pokemon and check out Lydia's new story Est la Paris READ ON!**_

Prince and the Bakery Girl

"Hey May, what are they?" Dawn asked curiously.

"The photo album and necklace I could never have when I was younger" I said.

"Cool! We can go and look at it back at home." Dawn said rather impatiently.

"You mean my home. That you're always at." I said jokingly.

"Well Gorge doesn't mind so why not." Dawn grinned at me.

"Anyway thank you for telling me." I nodded to the man in black.

"It's fine" The man said, "I just hope you don't mind that this house will not be yours anymore".

"Not at all! Just do one thing for me and keep the big window at the back of the house. It really is an amazing window" I said thinking of the window in the house.

It was the only thing not smashed to pieces it had two big normal sized windows on top of each other only to be separated by one small rectangle orange piece of glass with two blue squares with stars in them the same at both bits of the big windows at the top and bottom an amazing thing to see every day.

"Sure." The man said walking off.

"He's nice" Dawn said.

"Yep now let's go see bits of my past in an album" I said running off.

"SLOW DOWN MAY" Dawn shouted.

May's house.

"OMG look at this one aww you look so cute as a little bare ahh your so scary" Dawn laughed.

"You're mean you know that" I said pouting.

"If you pout too much your face will get stuck like that" That could only be said by the one and only Prince Drew.

"Oh what are these baby pictures let's have a look" Drew smirked, Paul following after.

"NOOO! ANYTHING BUT LOOKING AT MY BABY PICTURES" I screamed and snatched it out of his hands before he looked at any of them.

"A bit overprotective there" Drew smirked, "Anyway that's not why I'm here Paul tell them" he turned to the prune headed boy.

"Why do I have to.." Paul said unenthusiastically.

"Because you do." Drew flicked his hair.

"Fine Me and Drew have to have a date and if we have any of our fangirls they will hurt us and if we have a princess we will be bored out of our minds so we're asking you guys." Paul said really fast.

"N-" I was going to say but Dawn covered my mouth and walked me somewhere else.

"Where going" Dawn said.

"But I don't want to" I wined.

"This has been my dream for like forever and I want my best friend to be there and she can! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU!" Dawn whisper shouted.

"….FINE!" I shouted.

"YAY!" Dawn said grabbing my cuffs and skipping over to Paul and Drew.

"Ok we can go!" Dawn smiled at Paul and Drew looked at me and I shot him a smile.

"Ok then see you here around 6 alright?" Drew said.

"Ok" Dawn said happily.

"And don't be late." Paul said boredly.

"We wont" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Bye" Me and Dawn said as they walked out.

"THIS IS AMAZING first we meet them and now we're on a date with them!" Dawn screamed.

"And it's all happening tomorrow" I said and Dawn grew even more excited.

"OH! May, why dont I sleep here so we can get ready together in the morning?" Dawn cheered.

"Why not… I mean, I'm not good with makeup and you are." I said dismissively.

"YES" Dawn cheered again.

"HEY GORGE" I shouted.

"YES"

"CAN DAWN SLEEP HERE TONIGHT" I shouted again.

"WHY"

"SO WE CAN GET READY FOR THE BALL TOMORROW"

"OKAY" Gorge shouted back.

"YES" I hi-fived Dawn.

"To your room" Dawn said marching upstairs.

"Good old Dawn" I sighed running after Dawn.

"So it's around right thirty we should go to bed at nine so what you want to do till then?" Dawn asked looking around.

"UNO" I said (Lolz I have UNO and at school today and got shouted at for being too loud when playing it at break).

"Totally but not too loud" Dawn said we both laughed at a very funny memory.

So we played about 5 games and then Winter came in with her blanket and teddy bear saying we were too loud. After that we wanted to go to bed. Sleeping time didn't seem to last for long and before we knew it, it was 10 in the morning.

"AHHH MAY ITS 10 GET UP!" Dawn shouted in my ear.

"Shi*! DAWN DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR" I shouted back sitting up.

"Sorry it's just we only have like 9 hours to get ready" Dawn said hysterically.

"Dawn it's only going to take 3 hours to get ready" I said exasperated.

"No we have lots to do!" Dawn said enthusiastically and I did not like the sound of that.

"Fine what first?" I asked too tired to care.

"We both need a very long shower to make sure we don't stink one bit then we need to go to the mall and get some new perfume and then we to do my date ritual go to that river near the park for hour or so to be thinking good thoughts and by then we are at 4 so then we get ready" Dawn listed off in one breath.

On MY dates I just get ready and don't bother with all that stuff before.

"Fine let's go" I said giving up on Dawn's weird ways.

"YAY! ok you or me first?" Dawn asked.

"You so I can catch a couple more Zs" I said.

"Ok" Dawn said already on her way to the bath room. She took about an hour and she made me roam around for an hour then we went to the mall.

I was shocked how long it takes to find the best perfume. It was like an hour -yeah that long- and then we went to Dawn's river.

"Wow look at this place" I said. The river was amazing. It was so calming no one could dislike it unless you don't like being calm.

"I know! See why I come here before a date? It makes you so calm that you're not worried about anything" Dawn laying down next to the shore.

We stayed there for like two hours. Dawn is very good at keeping time. If it was me then we would not be home before 9.

Anyway, we got home and Dawn started with my hair. She did hers as I was getting changed and then did my makeup.

I went to help Winter after I was done and Dawn, after finishing with herself helped Winter too.

We all finished. There was only one thing left to do.

This was a masked ball so we all put our mask on at the same time like on the movies. By that time it was 6 Drew and Paul would be here any minute.

"You ready May?" Dawn asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said a bit nervously. We heard a knock on the door and Gorge went to open it.

"MAY! DAWN! DREW AND PAUL ARE HERE!" He shouted.

Me and Dawn walked down the stairs only to see Drew and Paul looking nothing like they do usually. This time they looked like real princes and I hate to say it but Drew look… amazingly hot... I hate myself.

"Hi guys" I said.

"How are you my lady?" Drew said smoothly holding my hand and kissing it gently.

"I'm fine how are you?" I said trying not to blush.

"Happy to see you. Drew said.

Oh my god! He is acting so sweet.

"Thanks I must say you look like a prince tonight." I said.

"Well it's my ball I need to" Drew said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah" I said. I knew that.

"Shall we?" Drew asked holding out an arm.

"We shall" I said taking it and walking out the door.

I could see Paul and Dawn where hitting it off just as much as me and Drew. All I could say is good work Dawn.

_**Me: Ahh done finally YAY and its Friday!**_

_**Lydia: YAY!**_

_**Me: Yep R&R Read and Review. Bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: Hi**_

_**Lydia: Yeah Hi! Anyway today's the big ball. India really knows how to drag stuff out.**_

_**Me: Yep only thing is, I have to think of something for after the ball. That could be hard**_

_**Lydia: Hell yeah!**_

_**Me: but something better is I HAVE 15 REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS the last story I wrote, it was like 19 chapters just to get 5 Reviews.**_

_**Lydia: Neither me nor India own Pokemon**_

_**Me: READ ON!**_

The Prince and the Bakery Girl

We got to the Ball and it was amazing. The ball room was filled with décor, laughter, music and people dancing. Why would Drew want to get away from all this?

"So where do we sit?" Dawn asked looking around.

"This way" Drew said leading us to an almost separate part of the ball room where the king and queen and their royal friends where.

"Drew you did not tell us we were going to be sitting with the king and queen." I said almost scared out of my wits.

"Don't tell me you're scared of my Mum and Dad!" Drew said.

"Hell yeah! They could put me in jail if they don't like me." I said walking slowly.

"Trust me they're not like that." Drew said making me walk forward.

"Mother, Father this is my guest May and this is Dawn, Paul's guest" Drew introduced us. I don't believe I'm in front of the king and queen of the country.

"We have heard a lot about you May. It's nice to meet you-" The queen smiled, "And call me Anne".

"And you can call me Mark" The king, Mark said to me.

"Nice to meet you to Anne and Mark" I said greeting them both. Dawn did the same and she and Paul went off to find his mum and Dad.

"May you want to dance?" Drew asked holding out a hand.

"Sure" I accepted his hand as Drew led me to the dance floor.

"You know I'm shocked you didn't faint in front of my parents." Drew smirked as we stared to waltz.

"So am I" I laughed.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Drew asked spinning me around.

"I don't know how you can't want to be here" I said looking around at the jolly atmosphere.

"Trust me it gets boring" Drew said with a sigh.

"I guess so… but how come no one's wearing their masks" I asked as Drew dipped me.

"We all put them on at 8. That is when the doors close and everyone is here. It's also when we have dinner." Drew explained.

"Ok… Oh, and I almost forgot what this whole party is about. Happy Birthday Drew!" I wished him with a smile.

"You know you're the first person to say that to me. I think everyone forgot what this was about." Drew mumbled, spinning me around again.

"Really? When it's my birthday everyone comes to say happy birthday. The old, the young and basically everyone. I guess its 'cause I help them so much." I didn't think much of it.

"Anyway you're 13! A teenager, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Not much different at all" Drew said as the music stopped.

"It is now 8 o'clock. Please put your masks on and go to your seats" A voice boomed through the speakers.

"This way May" Drew said as I followed him.

We were sitting very close to the head of the table. Everyone decided what they wanted, I have a look at the menu. It was too fancy and I couldn't understand a thing. I think Drew saw me struggling so he suggested something.

"Try the Beef Stroganoff".

"Ok" I said happy I was out of that mess. Drew put his menu down too.

"What are you having?" I asked.

"Lobster Newburg why?" Drew answered looking at me.

"Just wondering" I said looking over to Dawn and Paul.

Dawn seemed to be doing ok with the high class food. She wishes with all her heart that she could be high class so she researches things like that. Kinda Sad Right?

There was a fun thing in the whole dinner. Me and Dawn were amazed by the food and were really excited about it. And Paul kind of chocked on his wine when Dawn told him something.

"Hey May want to go to the rose garden?" Drew asked me after we had finished dinner.

"Why not.." I said as Drew showed me to the rose garden.

"Wow look at this! Let me guess, you come here most of the time." I said gazing in awe at all the Roses.

"Yep you see that hill? Well on the top there's a little area where I like to cool down." Drew said pointing to a hill.

It went silent for a bit but Drew broke it "You know today was the most enjoyable dinner I have ever had."

"Really? That was just mindless chatter and mindless laughter" I was slighty surprised.

"But the way you and Dawn looked at the food! Then when Dawn made Paul chock! Those were the best parts!" Drew laughed as I blushed.

"Don't tease me." I pouted.

"I told you before May, if you pout too much your face will get stuck like that and it would be a shame. You look so much more amazing when you smile." Drew said looking out over the hill. The stars were just above.

I looked at him and smiled then I looked up, "That's really amazing." I said referring to the stars.

"Yeah, you can get the most amazing views here." Drew smiled softly.

"Drew can you and May come here please?" Anne called us and we went to her.

"May, it would be a waste if you didn't stay for the night don't you think?" Anne's eyes twinkled.

"I guess so." I said unsurely, not wanting to disagree with the queen.

"Great! So you and Dawn are staying for the night. Drew please show May to the spare guest room." Anne nodded at her son.

"Ok mom" Drew turned, "Come on May" he led me up a flight of stairs and then down a long hallway. My room was the third door.

"Thanks Drew." I said opening the door, "WOW! Look at this! It's like ten times the size of my room!" I exclaimed examining the red and peach room. It had a big balcony and a four poster bed.

"How did I guess you would say that?" Drew laughed. "If you need anything, my room is the one next door." Drew said casually walking out and into his own room.

_**Me: Yay! finished now I have homework.**_

_**Lydia: Smart**_

_**Me: Yep xD wish me luck and IT'S MY B-DAY SOON I'M GOING ICE SCATING**_

_**Lydia: I'm going too**_

_**Me: Yep R&R Please.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: sorry for the really late update I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.**_

_**Lydia: and I'll help**_

_**Me: Thank you oh and I love you guys 20 reviews in 5 chapters THANKS**_

_**Lydia: India is really happy anyway India and Lydia rocks don't own pokemon**_

_**Me: YEP READ ON! Oh and this is Dawn and Paul chap **_

The Prince and the Bakery Girl

Dawn's POV

So me and Paul had finished with diner we went to and Paul showed me where my room was for the night.

It was like where a princess sleeps and it was my room for the night and considering I most of the time sleep in a bed that I can hardly get in this was a big step up.

"So you like your room" Paul asked me.  
>"God yeah" I said running on the bed and bounced and started too laughed.<p>

"That's so childish" Paul said siting on the side of the bed.

"So what I am who I am" I said with a sheepish smile. "So what you think May and Drew are doing" I asked.

"Each other" Paul said.

"Ewwww Paul" I pretend to throw up.

"Just kidding" Paul said with a smile.

"You know Paul more people would like you if you smile like that more often" I said.

"It's not in my emo contract to smile" Paul laughed.

"Ha-ha see you're not all emo or you" I said/laughed.

"Yeah I guess so" Paul said.

There was a small silence but I broke it by saying.

"Paul what's it like in sinnoh"

"A lot different it's more modern than here but with that is more modern people and that's like drunks everywhere you can't ask someone to help you because they won't in many ways I wish sinnoh was like it is here" Paul said.

"Oh I was born in sinnoh but had to move here when I was like 2 so I don't remember much but my mum said the same" I said thinking of that time when my mum told me all about it.

"That's why I try and come here as often as possible" Paul said getting off the bed and going to the balcony. I went after Paul just to see the most amazing site ever every star trying to be the brightest or the biggest and the moon out shining them all and being a full moon as well it was truly breath taking.

"And we don't get stuff like this stars that cover the sky and the moon being full we don't see it because of all the lights we have on the streets it's very hard to see anything over them" Paul said.

"That's so not fare sometimes me and May even go out late at night and sit on a hill to see moon and the stars" I said.

"Must be nice"

"Very" I sighed.

"Dawn can you do me a favour before I go tomorrow" Paul asked me.

"Sure anything" I smiled at Paul.

"Close your eyes" Paul said.  
>"Ok" I said closing my eyes. Just as I did I felt his lips on mine I could feel my legs shack Paul put his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck enjoying every second we pulled a part both panting with are foreheads touching.<p>

"I wish there were people like you in sinnoh Dawn" Paul said.

"And I wish you could stay here Paul" I said as Paul pulled my into another kiss at that time I felt like nothing could ever be wrong with my life.

"I wish I didn't have to" Paul said.

"Me to" I said looking into Paul's deep purple eyes as he looked into mine.

"Well I'll come back then at charismas I'll ask Drew if I can come here to see you again" Paul said.

"Really you would do that" I said about to cry.

"Of cores I don't think I would be able to live without seeing you again" Paul said.

"Oh Paul" I cried hugging Paul with joy.

"I promise I will come back to see you" Paul said stroking my hair and hugging me.

"Knock nock" We heard the door I pulled away from Paul and Paul told the person to enter.

"Paul your mother told me to tell you to go to bed you have a long trip tomorrow" The man said.

"Ok you may leave" Paul said. The man walked out and Paul sighed.

"Something wrong Paul" I asked.

"I just don't want to leave yet you will be there to wave me off won't you" Paul asked.

"Of cause" I said.

"Thanks" Paul said.

"It's fine goodnight" I smiled.

"Goodnight Dawn" Paul said giving me a kiss on the cheek and going to his room.

"I don't know what I'll miss more the time we spend together or you" I said getting into my PG's and going to bed.

The next day

So I woke up with the sound of the door I opened it and it was a maid with a dress.

"Miss Can you please get into this dress" She said.

"Ok" I said taking the dress off her and shutting the door.

It was an amazing dress it was a dark pink top half and a lighter bottom half that spread out.

I put it on and looked at the time "HOLY **** I'M LATE"I shouted pulling on the shoes and legging it down stairs.

I tripped on the last one thank god Paul was there to catch me.

"What a entrains" Paul laughed.

"I am who I am" I said with a sheepish smile.

"And that's why I'll miss you so much" Paul said helping me onto my feet.

"And I'll miss you 100 times more" I said as me and Paul walked outside to where the limo was for Paul and his mum and dad.

"Well I guess this is bye for now Dawn thanks for making the trip the best one ever" Paul said.

"And you made this week the best one ever at lest it ended on a high" I said.

"Yeah bye Dawn" Paul said.

"Bye Paul" I said.

"Paul come on we need to go" Paul's mum said.

"Hey guys I guess for now this will be are last meeting" May said coming up with Drew.

"Yeah" Drew said.

"GROUP HUG" May and I Shouted. We got into a big huddle and me and May laughed.

"Hey Paul your welcome any time mate" Drew said.

"Thanks man see you all soon" Paul said getting into the limo we all waved him off and I knew somehow we would meet up again and soon.

_**Me: Aww I liked that anyway guys I have a big question PLEASE READ!**_

_**Right I'm thinking of adding Misty, Ash, Leaf and Gary in what do you think please tell me. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Me: hi here with another chap Yay**_

_**Lydia: yep and thanks to you kind reviewers we have decided to put Misty Ash Leaf and Gary in though I'm not too sure how India's going to do that.**_

_**Me: Me to I don't own Pokemon READ ON!**_

Prince and the Bakery Girl 

May's POV

So after me Dawn and Drew waved Paul off we stared to do anything look around the castle play hide and seek witch was in the end a bad choose I ended up in a corner eye's shut rocking back and forward until Drew found me.

"So what you guy's want to do" Dawn asked.

"You guy's what do you do on Halloween?" Drew asked me and Dawn me and Dawn looked at each other then smiled and said.

"Scare the living hell out of each other".

"You mean trick or treating" Drew said looking at us like we were 5.

"Completely different" Dawn said "May you tell him" She finished.

"See on are Halloween me Dawn My friend Misty and Gary all go to Misty's house with lots of other friends and we try to scare the living hell out of each other like play pranks on them and stuff cause Misty's house is maybe 2x smaller then this but it's still very big and you just have to walk around in pitch black just waiting cause you know you will get pranked you just don't know who by it's so fun and the first one to run out screaming is the wimp and the one that comes out last is the knight" I explained.

"All I do is get Paul Leaf and Ash to come round and watch some movies" Drew said think why the hell we would want to do that.

"You should join us this year it will be epic and you and Paul have the material to be knights you could be Gary he's been it for like 10 years" I said "It's a shame you don't get anything for wining though on regular timing Gary say's the prise for wining could be getting one date with anyone of your choose at the party" I finished.

"I might go sounds like fun and the prise could be interesting" Drew said with a smirk.

"Ok but something I was wondering who are Ash and Leaf" Dawn asked.

"Ash Prince of Joto Leaf princess of orange islands" Drew said like it was obvious.

"You Princes and Princesses keep in touch don't you" I said with a plan face it's like Drew's only friends with them.

"Yep"

"Hey May ant Ash like the one Misty says she loves the most" Dawn asked.

"Oh my god yeah if we bring Ash to here party she will be flaming with joy" I said laughing with joy "she will be happy"

"And Leaf why dose that name make me think of Gary" Dawn asked.

"Because Leaf is in Gary's words is 'so sexy even he would bang her'" I said throwing up.

"Really?" Drew asked.

"Yep" me and Dawn said.

"He must be a laugh" Drew said picking up his phone and deleing Paul.

"Hey Paul what you doing this Halloween" Drew asked.

"Yeah… Right… Ok… So you can come cool I'll tell you all the deats later get to tell Leaf and Ash as well… Fine Dawn he wants to talk to you" Drew said.

"YAY… Hi Paul" Dawn smiled "oh errrm 23432654832 Yep I'm sure… see you soon bye" Dawn said hanging up and giving the phone to Drew.

"Thanks Right you-"Drew started but was cut off by someone at the door.

"May, Dawn it's time to go home wow you look nice guys" Gorge said.

"Ok Gorge I am aloud to the Halloween party Misty's holding this year right" I asked.

"What do you think you always are" Gorge said.

"Thanks bye Drew" I said walking with Gorge and Dawn.

"Bye May have a good trip back" Drew called to me.

"K I will" I said as I walked out the door.

"So you girls have fun last night" Gorge asked.

"Yeah Dawn got a boyfriend that lives in sinnoh that's a prince is it just me or was it the luckiest thing in the world that he found your bakery Right Gorge" I said it was very true.

"Wow really Dawn I'll make sure not to tell your mum" Gorge said to Dawn.

"Thank you" Dawn said.

With Drew 

Drew's POV

"Come on Ash it's going to be awesome… Are you still scared of a haunted house… that was 10 years ago and school made it not even Sarah scare a lot was scared… Good be at my house 2 days before… k … alright bye Ash" I hung up on Ash god was that hard.

"Going to a Halloween party Drew?" My mum asked.

"Yeah May's friend Misty is having a party and May let me Ash Paul and Leaf go with her" I said trying to leave out anything that could make my mum not let me go.

"Oh good this will be the first Halloween where you won't be here at home" My mum said.

"Ok I'm just going to my room" I said going up stares.

"Right time to get 2 New people on Facebook" I said getting on the computer in my room.

Paul life ant that bad is online

Leaf let's rock it is online

Ash I DON'T LIKE HAUNTED HOUES is online

Drew: Hey Guys I see Ash doesn't want to go.

Paul: I think your right

Leaf: I can't wait

Ash: WHY ME WHY ME!

Drew: Shut up Ash you're going Hey Paul you got May and Dawn on Facebook.

Paul: Yep you?

Drew: Just about to.

Leaf: add them to chat

Drew: K doing now

May eating half of a wedding cake is online

Dawn eating the other half YUM is online.

May: Hey guys

Dawn: Hi Paul.

Paul: How's your day been

Dawn: Good you?

Paul: better now you're here

Leaf: Are they going out

Everyone: YES!

Leaf: Ok

May: So you all going to the party?

Leaf: Yep but Ash doesn't want to

May: Tip Leaf you watch out for a boy called Gary Ash stay close to Misty.

Ash Leaf: K

Dawn: Have to go guys night

Paul: night baby

Dawn: night

Dawn eating the other half YUM is offline

May: Gorge say's hi but I have to go to bed Night guys

Drew: Night May

Paul: Night

May eating half of a wedding cake is offline

Drew: I'm Out to guys

Paul: yeah night

Everyone: Night

Paul life ant that bad is offline

Drew loves sunsets the shop is offline

Leaf: Hey Ash we should get some sleep to

Ash: Yeah Night Leaf

Leaf: You to

Leaf let's rock it is offline

Ash I DON'T LIKE HAUNTED HOUES is offline

_**Me: Done right night guys and R&R PLEASE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: hi guys it's half term right now in England and I get almost 2 weeks off school so that means quick updates :D.**_

_**Lydia: And India has a question for you all.**_

_**Me: Yes I do and it is there's something about this story that everyone loves or at least 100 non account readers and 86 people with an account.**_

_**My question is why, what is it that you all like about this story is it funny, is it cute, is it interesting please tell me.**_

_**Lydia: we don't own pokemon… bummer.**_

Prince and the Bakery Girl 

May's POV

It had been 2 days, after the chat on Facebook now, so that meant, that it was 2 days to wait before Halloween, and it also meant that Drew's friends would be here, I had to go because Dawn didn't want to go on her own.

"May you ready to go?" Dawn asked, from down stairs

"Yeah coming" I said, walking down the stairs.

"Good come on then" Dawn cheered.

"Whatever, let's just get there WITHOUT running all the way" I said, I knew Dawn all too well to just go somewhere with her without rules.

"Fine" Dawn pouted.

We got there and I was surprised at how much paparazzi was there, but then again there are a like 3 princes and 1 Princess in there town right now. that doesn't happen too often.

Somehow, we got passed the paparazzi, and we got to the door we nocked and a maid was there.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Oh where Dawn and May, where friends of Drew" Dawn smiled.

"Ok one second, DREW, YOU HAVE MAY AND DAWN HERE" The maid shouted.

"OK, BE RIGHT THERE" we heard coming from somewhere, I don't know the place was too big.

"Oh hey guys" Drew said, coming to the door with wet hair, shirtless and drying his hair with a towel.

"Hi, do you always come to the door wet, and shirtless" I asked.

"Why, you like what you see" Drew said in a seductive manner. Dawn, burst out laughing and I slapped my hand on my forehead. "Anyway, just go to the living room, the rest of them are there, I'll be back soon" Drew said, showing us the living room and leaving to get dress and what not.

"HI PAUL" Dawn shouted, running up to Paul and hugging him, Paul was just as happy to join in.

"Well, guess they won't be talking to us for a bit" Leaf said. "Anyway, I'm Leaf, and the one rocking in the corner is Ash" me and Leaf both laughed.

"So I guess your May, and that's Dawn" Leaf asked.

"Yeah Dawn and Paul really hit it off didn't they" I sighed "I'm kind of jealous, I props won't ever have what they have" I finished.

"Same, you know what instead of being loners on our own, we will be loners together alright?" Leaf suggested.

"Right" I said.

Just then Drew came back, changed this time and proposed, that we do something outside the castle.

"How about, we go visit Misty and Gary?" Dawn suggested.

"Yeah and so we can get to know Misty's house more, for the party" Leaf said.

"I DON'T WANT TO GOOOOOOOO" Ash screamed.

"SHUT UP ASH" We all shouted at him.

"Sorry" he cried in his corner some more.

"Someone, PLEASE get him out of that corner" Drew said.

Paul was the one who did it, he just picked Ash up and Asked "Where to?"

We laughed at how Paul was going to carry Ash around "Sootopolis City" Me and Dawn said.

"Not that far, just down the rode a bit" Paul said, walking out of the castle with Ash. We all followed.

Misty's house 

"Oh Misty's house is a gym, in fact the water gym" Ash said, now interested in what was going on.

"Right, one sec" I said, walking up to the doors "MISTY, IT'S ME AND DAWN" I shouted.

"COMEING" Misty shouted back. She came to the door in complete and utter shock.

"The friends I was talking about" I said like it was the most normal thing ever.

"Alright, just come in" Misty said kind of thing it was a very good dream why not enjoy it.

"Umm it's pretty big" Drew examined the gym.

"So all that stuff, on Facebook was true… ok" Misty said still in shock.

"See I told you, you should have come with me, that day when you didn't do anything, and I meet 2 Princes and had a date with one" Dawn said, cuddling up to Paul.

"Well then, what about you and Drew, May I'm sure something happened" Misty asked me.

"Nope, it was only Dawn and Paul" I said defending myself.

"Hum I really believe that" Misty said. Then we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Misty said walking to the door.

"I smell new candy in the story" Gary said walking in when Misty opened the door.

"Really you live like 10 doors down how the hell would you know a new girl is here" I said. Thinking poor Leaf.

"Us lads have good sense of smell when it comes to hot girls" Gary said giving the boy's some high fives. They all nodded in agreement.

"Ahh the new candy very nice" Gary said examine Leaf.

"And what kind of candy shop are you talking about" Leaf asked.

"The candy shop of hot girls, what else could it be?" Gary asked.

"May I think you were right when you said stay away from Gary" Leaf said.

"Be careful he might rape you" Me and Dawn said.

"What?" Gary said with a face like WTF.

"We have seen you in action Gary" Misty said simply.

"Shut it. I need more man power here come on guys it's 4 ageist 1 guy" Gary asked for back up.

"Just give up there's no point because bet is that there right, we will help next time" They all said.

"Yeah guess so" Gary said with a pout.

_**Me: Done good now please answer my question at the top I want to know.**_

_**Lydia: YEP, YEP PLASE DO **_

_**Me: BYE**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me: Hey, Hey **_

_**Lydia: Hi, Hi**_

_**Me: I don't own Pokemon READ ON!**_

Prince and Bakery Girl

May's POV

It was time it was the day that Ash was regretting, the day Leaf couldn't wait for, the day Drew thought could be interesting, the day Paul didn't care about unless he was with Dawn, the day Misty was think she could be with Ash, the day Gary thought he could bang a princess, the day Dawn was bubbling about, and finely that day I thought I could have some really fun.

Halloween

"I DON'T WANT TO GOOOOOO" Ash wined for like the 100th time.

"Someone please shut him up" Drew begged.

"Ash… shut the hell up" Paul asked towering over him, with a deep voice. Ash scuttled along the floor over to Misty and hide behind her "Don't let him hurt me pleas" Ash asked.

Misty just sighed she was dressed as a pirate and Ash was that thing of scream the movie _**(Sorry I don't know its name).**_

Paul was just him with some rips in his cloths

Dawn was a black cat.

Leaf was a devil.

Gary was a grim reaper

Drew was a vampire

And I was a ghost not one of those gay white sheet ones like I had a white wig on and a dress that flowed a lot with a tint of green in it so it was a light mint colour and some white makeup on.

I was last to get ready so when I walked in everyone was looking at me.

"Oh come on May you always have the best outfit let us have a go" Misty wined.

"What was she last year?" Drew asked.

"Here's a picture she was a black winged angel" Misty said showing Drew a picture of May in a dark lit room with the outfit on props that room was in the house.

"You want to keep it" Misty asked in a whisper "You can fool May but I'm harder to fool" She said.

"Thanks" Drew said taking the photo.

"Typical" Misty said getting up and asking us all.

"We ready to go?"

"Yeah" We all said well not Ash he was still sulking.

"ASH GET OFF THE FLOOR!" We shouted. He did as told and we set off to Misty's gym.

Some people where already there but Misty let them in as she made sure everything was ready and all right.

"Ok only half of you are here but I'll tell you the rules" Misty started standing on a table. "This year we do have a prise for the winner and it's the winner gets a date with anyone of their choose that's in the building" I said the next bit of the rules.

"You cannot under any circumstance hurt anyone, but you can tie them up" I started reading from a list on a piece of paper "Trap them, scare them so they wet them self's, trick them, push them into the pool as long as they can swim and use something like an IPod to play music to creep other's out but at some point in the game you have to be walking around the house for at least an hour and no camping to win the game oh and if a trap gets you you're out " I finished.

The rest of the people came and Misty turn off the light's and said. "LET THE GAME BEGIN" everyone ran off to set something or start walking around.

I went to set a trap this is how I always did it I would set a trap in some places and then walk around the area that I had set the traps. But this time I had a lost traveller.

"Hi May" Drew said.

"Oh Drew what's your game plan?" I asked just finishing my trap.

"I don't know I think I'm just going to go to the pool and push people in when they come" Drew said.

"Well be careful that's Gary's area he always does a rope trap there and throws people out the door so they can't win I was stupid one year and set up my traps there I was out in 10 minutes" I said.

"Well maybe I'll just stick with you sins you know what you're doing.

"Do what you can to win" I said. I looked at my trap's all the way down the halls, and was happy my work.

"Although I want to do something different this year" I thought.

"What about traps on the move?" Drew asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Trap's on the move you make some trap's witch you can move around to different locations" Drew suggested.

I smirked "THANK YOU, THANK YOU" I said hugging Drew. "I can tell this is going to be awesome" I let go of Drew "But would you mind helping me? I want to get Gary out now" I asked.

"Sure" Drew said. Me and Drew walked to the Pool I told Drew my idea and we looked around for Gary. We couldn't find him then me and Drew heard something flying in the air Drew tackled me to the floor and a Beebe gun bullet shot back.

"UP THERE IN THE STANDS!" Drew shouted we got out our Beebe guns and shot Gary.

"GOT YOU GARY" We shouted.

"What, how when where" Gary asked "But I never lose" Gary companied.

"Sorry this time Gary you're not wining me and Drew are" I said.

"But, But" Gary kept repeating going to the loser room.

"LISSEN UP GUYS GARY IS OUT!" the overhead speakers boomed out. "AND BRIANNA, MELODY AS WELL AS ZOEY" The boomed again.

"Do they tell you when people are out" Drew asked.

"Yep so you know how Meany people are still in" I said "Anyway we need to hide now Gary's goon everyone will think this place is ok and free to walk around but that's how where getting people out" I said dragging Drew into hiding.

Dawn's POV

"Omg Gary's out" I said out loud then I ducked and a Beebe gun bullet went passed I picked it up.

"PAUL GET OUT HERE" I shouted Paul was the only one with a purple bullet.

"Dam I was going to take a picture as well" Paul smiled walking up to me.

"Well you can get this instead" I said putting my arms around Paul's neck and kissing him.

"Yeah that's better than a picture" Paul laughed.

"How about we go get some people out Homeless guy" I asked.

"Of cause black cat" Paul said referring to my outfit like I did to him.

We did get some out like maybe 6 but then we met up with Misty and Ash, Misty was fine but she was trying to get Ash to walk at least one step.

"Hey Mist having trouble?" I asked as we saw her.

"A lot" Misty sighed.

Misty's POV

So thanks to Dawn and Paul we got Ash moving but I did have to use a fishing hook with some pie on the end.

"I WANT THE PIE!" Ash said running after it as I ran with him.

He went around a corner and screamed there was Leaf that had jumped at him.

"Looks like Ash's out. OH GOD ASH STOP PEEING" I sighed.

"Oh that's rank" Leaf said we both moved away from Ash and talked.

"Hey Leaf hear about Gary?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought he was good at this? Although he did get like 20 people out I was with him" Leaf said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh well May and Drew are now a team and if it wasn't for Drew May would be out But May didn't get hit and Drew Knew where the Beebe gun bullet came from and him and May got him I stayed down hidden and decided to leave un notes when Gary was out" Leaf explained.

"Cool well" I said stocking up my Beebe gun "Next time we meet one of us will be out" I said.

"DAWN IS OUT ALONG WITH PAUL, BARRY, KENNY AND ASH" The speakers boomed.

"See you" Leaf said running off.

"Yeah"

"THE ONLY PEOPLE LEFT IN THE GAME ARE… MAY... DREW… MISTY…AND LEAF" they boomed out.

I walked in to the pool area only to get pushed in By May and Drew.

"WAIT MISTY'S NOW OUT 3 LEFT OR SOULD I SAY 2 FOR THAT THERE'S A COUPLE" They boomed out again.

"Dam you May, LOSE for us girls will kill you" I said getting out the pool.

"K" May smiled.

Leaf's POV

"Dam Misty's out I wanted to get her out" I wined.

"Well it's just me and the couple" I said I walked down the halls "I have to win or May wins the bet and I have to" I shivered. "I just have to win"

I walked into the pool area because it was time to face off with May and Drew they were the dark horse from the begging.

I was in an amazing quiet mode but I knew Drew had a very keen sense of hearing so I guess I should have seen it coming. But I got pushed.

"LEAD IS OUT… MAY AND DREW WIN!" THEY BOOMED

"YES, we did it ha I won for once" May said doing a very funny dance.

May and Drew helped me out of the pool and we walked to the living room. And stood on a podium that Misty uses for the winners of swimming companions May and Drew on the tallest one me on the second tallest one and Misty on the third.

"So who is it going to be that gets the lucky date?" Someone asked.

"Don't need it I made a bet with my mates that if I win the had to go on a date with a siren someone. Leaf Go ask Gary, Misty go ask Ash and Paul and Dawn would just go along and I would watch" May smiled.

"May I think your forgetting something" Drew said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah sins it was a joint win you both get a choose" Someone else asked.

I looked at Drew he still had that smirk planted there on his face "You wouldn't" I asked.

"I choose May" He said like he didn't even hear me.

"Holy Cra**" I sighed.

_**Me: HAHAH I liked that ending what did you think was it good I like writing it **_

_**Lydia: But what did YOU think?**_

_**Me: oh and I think the next chap is going to be the last one but there will be a sequel but when it's closer to charismas. **_

_**Me: R&R **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: hi all **_

_**Lydia: yeah and thanks to you all cause India has**_

_**Me: 30 MOTHER ******** REVIEWS **_

_**Lydia: sorry reviews mean a lot to authors it like say your story's so good that I want to tell you why.**_

_**Me: it's true you can also calculate by the reviews how many chapters there should be the more reviews the more chapters.**_

_**Lydia: Yeah plus it give you a great feeling **_

_**Me: Yeah I don't own pokemon on for the last chap of this story READ ON!**_

Prince and the Bakery Girl 

So the party had finished and it was the next day and that was also the day of the date.

Can you guess what Dawn made us do not only me she dragged Misty and Leaf into it.

"RISE AND SHINE LADYS IT'S TIME TO GET READY" Dawn yelled into a mega phone.

"Dawn when the hell did you get a bull horn" I almost cried I knew this was going to be a loud day.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out" Dawn said "RIGHT NOW LEAF SHOWER FIRST THEN MISTY THEN ME THAN MAY OK" Dawn asked.

"Alright caption" we all said saluting.

And so the dragging restless work began only to be soothed by the lake that Dawn showed me on the day of the ball.

"Dawn why the hell do you do all this?" Misty and Leaf asked.

"I just always have" Dawn said simply. "Right anyway we need to go get changed and everything" Dawn finished.

"Right" We all said.

I got dressed into so jeans and a rose top with my hair curled thanks to Dawn.

Misty had her hair taken down after quite a fight about it and had it crimped she wore a blue lumber jack top and some baby blue jeans.

Leaf forced to take off her hat had her hair in a messy bun and wore a forest green long shirt with some leggings to show off her curves.

And Dawn had her hair curled and in a ponytail and was wearing a low cut short white top and a black vest to cover up and some jeggings.

"Right we ready it's about time in 10 minutes" Dawn said.

"Right guys, don't you kind of want Dawn to be your wedding planner I mean she's sooo good with time" I asked Leaf and Misty.

"If she can get me to take my ponytail out she can do anything" Misty said having a laughing fit.

"Yeah" Leaf laughed too.

"May the guys are here" Gorge shouted, from down stairs.

"K be right down" I shouted back "You ready guys" I asked.

"Sure" They all said we walked down stairs. To see the guys we said our HI's and stuff and I went to say bye to Gorge.

"Bye Gorge" I said.

"May call me dad ok" Gorge asked.

"Ok bye dad" I smiled. _**(Readers remember this moment).**_

"Have a good time" Gorge or my dad said.

So we went to a place the Boy's had picked out it was nice not to formal not to crab shack to and the food was really good I kind of had a eating contest with Ash he won like but I was really close the night was kind of spent getting to know more of each other we did hardly know each other. Leaf, Drew, Paul and Ash found out that Misty used to like in Joto as the gym owner of a water gym there.

And that Gary lived in the orange islands with his mom and dad but moved in with professor oak when he moved here. And lots more but that all came to an end when…

"DADDY'S NOT BREATHING" winter screamed running in crying.

"What what's wrong with Gor- I mean dad" I asked in concern.

"He-he-he he's not breathing we don't breath when where not here and thanks the only time so he's-he's-HE'S DEAD" My eye's filled with tears the man the raised me is dead I got up not even telling everyone that I was going I ran back to the bakery it's true he was dead o don't know how but he was he was on the floor no pulse no hart beat no nothing.

All the guys came running after me I couldn't see anything I fell to the floor on my knees.

"No it's not happing to me again it's not GORGE PLEASE WAKE UP" I cried "NO IT'S NOT FARE IT'S NOT FARE" I couldn't stop crying it's happened to me again I loved one died on me again "DAD DON'T LEAVE ME!" everyone came up to me tried to help me but it didn't work nothing could help Dawn rang the ambulance.

They told me what had happed he had a heart attack from too much starch and glucose.

"We can't do anything but I think you should have a funereal for him" The lady told me. "Here this guy's great at that stuff he could help you" She gave me a card.

"Ok" I said almost in a whimper.

I had called the man the day after told him what happed he said he would do everything so that I didn't have to he told me that it would be in 3 days, I thanked the man and 3 day's flew by I stayed in bed every day as Misty, Dawn and Gary helped out at the bakery for me.

It was time I had written my speech and me Dawn, Misty, Gary, Paul, Leaf, Ash and Drew came to.

"We all here today to bid goodbye to our local bakery for some the kind man with 2 kids or a friend or even more family member, all of us here knew Gorge he was helpful and kind just as he taught his kids I'm sure that he would still be proud of them even if they never did anything as long as they were good people we have daughter May to give a small speech" The victor said. I walked up to the microphone.

"As most of you know I was never Gorges proper daughter but he treated me so much like his own that even his real daughter thought I was her sister. Whenever I was down somehow he would always offer a hand or a smile I always admired that and I tried my hardest to do the same. The last thing he said to me was 'Call me Dad' and the last thing I said to him was 'bye Dad' how convent right I wasn't just saying good bye for an hour or so I was saying it for the rest of my life. Thank you for listing. And Dad if you can hear me thanks for being the one that's made me such a good person.

The funeral finished and the people told me what Gorge had in his will for me he gave me the shop and all the money he had saved and the right to keep his daughter out of care. I bid goodbye one last time and walked away with winter.

Drew came round even more after that helping out as much as possible he could almost run the shop on his own Dawn and Paul where still an item and in fact we all were well everyone but me.

"So May what's it like being a teenage mum?" Drew asked mocking the way that I have to take care of winter.

"Pretty good actually, winters at that age where she can do most stuff on her own just still a little shy" I said with a tone of –in your face-.

"But then don't you think it would be better to oh I don't know. Have maybe have a dad sought of figure around so that she can get fatherly side of life back" Drew said I think touching on a new subject.

"YAY DREW'S HERE" winter yelled. Jumping into Drew's arms.

"To be honest I think she already has it" I said with a smile.

"Then why not make it just that little more true" Drew suggested.

"Like how?" I asked.

"Going out with me would be a started then maybe something else when were a bit older" Drew said with a smirk.

"And if I say no?" I asked.

"Then I'll keep coming here till you say yes" Drew said simply.

"Then I guess I don't have a choose do I?" I asked.

"Good girl" Drew said patting me on the head.

I rolled my eyes and we got back to work.

On that day I changed the name of the shop to

Sunsets

The Prince and the Bakery Girl

_**Me: Aww that was sad but cute at the end and the name changed.**_

_**Lydia: *Crying* that's so CUTE **_

_**Me: You know it there might be a sequel it depends if you guys review and tell me you want it BYE. **_


End file.
